For the Ones You Love
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After Peridot betrays Jewel and the Crystal Gems, Amethyst, Greg,and John venture out to get revenge for their fallen family. Along the way they meet other gems that are sought out by the Diamond Empire. Together they will face seemingly impossible odds as they face new enemies and environments. Featuring my own OCs.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Say That You Love Me. Well the alternate sequel if what happened really did happen.

Jewel eventually did poof back, but when she did she found her mother, Sapphire, and Jamie dead. As it turns out Peridot was a traitor, only allowing getting close to the other gems so she could free her superior Jasper. Jasper had slaughtered most of the gems and Jamie. Jewel found her step-father trying to fight Jasper only to lose to her. The orange gem then revealed that she had killed Pearl which made the man angry. With one final yell, he was nearly killed trying to do so as he was knocked back by the gem. Jewel tried to help him out, but was struck down by the large gem. Jasper knocked her back into a boulder and knocked her sword out of her hand.

Just as Jewel tried to reach out and grab her sword, Jasper stabbed her and killed her. Steven and Lapis, who had been in town saw their dead friends and fought against the gem, but lost. Peridot using her robot, which was disguised as the drill, killed Steven with ease while using a gem stabilizer beam on Lapis. Jasper stepped on the blue gem, thus killing her. After finding and killing Ruby who was trying to protect a newborn Amanda, Jasper scooped up the small gem and went back inside of the robot. The two blasted off into space in the robot. Amethyst showed up, but it was too late. The baby was gone and their friends were dead. She found a note on the beach for her along with some footage. It was a note from the green gem mocking them. Amethyst balled up the note in anger. She'd have their revenge on the bastards one way or another.

Amethyst couldn't believe her friends were dead as she looked over the bodies of her best friends. That little green bitch would pay with her life for killing her friends. She went over to John who was starting to gain consciousness. She went over to him. "John, you okay?"

"No, no I'm not. My wife is dead, my daughter is dead, and Peridot is a traitor!" snapped the younger gem rubbing his head. "Why would she do that? I thought we could trust her!"

"I thought we could too. Jewel trusted her and Pearl only went along with it because her daughter did." said Amethyst. She remembered when Pearl was talking with Garnet and her about Peridot.

"I'm not really too sure if I actually want her with Peridot." said Pearl. "How on earth do we trust her?"

"They say love can be blind." said Garnet.

"And in this case, Jewel's blind and too young to know what love is." Amethyst said.

"Maybe. She's from the homeworld and from here it's pretty hard to tell what we should do about her." said Pearl. She sighed. "I hope that she's thought this out carefully."

"And if Peridot's any trouble, we can always take her down." said Amethyst.

"I suppose you're right. I'd better go help her out."

"I'll come with you." said Amethyst.

Surprisingly, Peridot didn't put up too much of a fight and gave into it far too quickly and with little effort. Amethyst found this suspicious, but passed it away after a while. Peridot proved to be able to be behave herself and joined the Crystal gems. Then the piece of shit married Jewel, a sacred bond between humans, and then she messed it all up by freeing Jasper. Just as the purple gem was getting used to having her around, she went and betrayed her trust. Their trust. She picked up a piece of Ruby's gem shard and sighed. Poor Ruby had died trying to protect her mate's child only to have the kid snatched away from her and to be killed by the large gem. She had also left behind footage of the events that happened so she could taunt them with it.

"I'll kill that piece of trash." said the purple gem.

"They're gone. What the hell are we supposed to be doing then?" asked John looking furious. "We have no ship, neither of us know where the homeworld is, and we don't have a plan."

"I-I don't know. Maybe something in Pearl, Garnet, Rose, or maybe even Jewel's room might help us. There's also the ship." said Amethyst. "One of us could try getting it to work."

"I could try, but I'm a doctor, not a scientist." said John. "Let's try looking inside of Pearl and Garnet's rooms."

"Right. You check in Pearl's and I'll check in Garnet's."

Amethyst went inside of the room and sighed. Inside of their room were pictures of Jamie, Sapphire, and Ruby all smiling in their pictures. It hurt her to see these and it also angered her. Why hadn't Sapphire seen this coming? Was she too distracted by her baby to see if there was any dangers coming? Did she see it, but for some reason didn't do anything about it because it was going to happen regardless or because it was just the future was the future and had to happen? Regardless, everyone was dead except her and John. She looked inside of the bubbles and the trunk that Garnet had. She looked inside and quickly closed it. Inside were some private things that belonged to the older gems. Okay there wasn't anything in there she wanted. She frowned and hoped John was having better luck as she headed outside.

John didn't want to head back into the room he shared with Pearl, but he had to. He looked through the older gem's things before finding a small square electronic device. Pressing a button, the device activated revealing a hologram of Earth. He suddenly remembered that this was the same object that Pearl used to teach them how about the galaxy. Now did this work again. It took him a while but soon he managed to get it to show him the homeworld, which turns out it was galaxies away. How were they going to get there since Earth's technology was not developed enough to go that fast?

When got outside, he found Amethyst moving some parts of the ship. "Did you find anything that could help us?"

"This here." he showed her the device and how it worked.

"It's too far."

"That's somewhat a good thing otherwise I'm sure the war would still be going." said the pearl. He sighed. "We need to collect the parts of the ship and try getting it to work. You wouldn't happen to know how?"

"Just a little from watching Pearl and Peridot." said Amethyst. "Other than that, nope. You?"

"Not a clue." said John. "We're just going to have to figure out some things."

"Right. This is going to take forever. We need to fuse into Opal." said Amethyst. "It's the only way we're going to get this ship from the water in bulk."

"Okay then." John and Amethyst fused into Opal and dived into the water, scooting up bundles of the ship to put on land. Next would come the hard part, wielding together the ship. This was their only plan so far and hopefully they could get the ship working. Even if it took them centuries, they would have their revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The two gems worked on the ship, trying to use their combined (although little) knowledge to fix up the homeworld ship. Surprisingly the ship wasn't as damaged as one would think. It held up well against the elements of Earth and the crash. John managed to get some welding supplies that Pearl had stored while Amethyst got some materials from her daughter's room all of which belonged to Peridot. They worked night and day on the ship with the thought of revenge on their mind. Greg had come by too after a while and helped out with the project. Amethyst had given herself the task of telling the man what had happened to his son and Greg told them he would do whatever it took to help them out.

By the time that they had finished, they stood back and looked at it impressed with how it looked. Although it took them a few months to fix the ship up, it was done and ready to fly. Amethyst volunteered to test out the ship and see how to fly it. Although it took some time to get the hang of the ship and she'd damaged the beach and temple up quite a bit in the process, they were ready to make for the homeworld.

"What's our plan once we get there?" asked John as they placed away supplies inside.

"We find that little asshole and beat the crap out of her."

"As much as I'd like the plan to be that simple, I don't think anyone would just let us waltz in and have our way." said John as they placed the last crate inside. "Besides, none of us have ever been to the homeworld before."

"True, but well figure something out." said Amethyst.

"I hope so. Where's Greg?"

"He's off handling some business." said the shorter gem. "He said he'll join us as soon as he's done."

"How long do you think it'll take before we get there?" asked John as he checked for any holes in the ship.

"Probably a while." she shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been in space before. I hope all this food'll last long enough for us to make it there."

"I hope so too." John sighed, running his fingers through his jet black hair. "I still can't believe my family's gone."

"How do you think I feel? They all raised me from the time they found me and not only have I lost Garnet, Pearl, and Rose, I lost Steven too. Pearl could be a pain sometimes, but she was my friend and she's always looked out for me. And Steven was the closest thing to a brother. That damned fool...why did she trust that bastard? We should have kept a closer eye on her."

"Pearl wanted to give her a chance, but there was always that doubt." said John placing a comforting arm around the older gem.

"I hate her so much! I just want her dead!" Amethyst kicked the wall. "Greg'd better hurry up so we can leave."

"While he's gone, we should take inventory of everything just in case."

"Right." she sighed.

They continued checking over the ship and making sure they had everything they needed a while later Greg showed up and with a few other things including his van. Although Greg normally hesitated in things not human or rather magic and things of the sort, but in this case Greg didn't hesitate to lend his help. The fact that his son had been taken from him made him want to take action. Both had his full support. Amethyst started up the ship and the large machine look off into Earth's atmosphere into space.

"And there. Our course is set to the homeworld." said Amethyst setting the ships quardinates to the far off planet. "Now all we have to do is sit back and relax."

"So now what?" asked Greg.

"We make plans, though I'm still confused on how we're going to do that." admitted John. "You haven't been there have you?"

"Rose talked about it every now and then, but she's never taken me there."

"Pearl did the same thing. She's always wanted to take me there." sighed John.

"We're going in full force if we have to." said Amethyst.

"How? I mean even if I had powers or something, it's 3 against...well maybe more then a billion other gems!" said Greg. "What are we going to do?"

"The best I could come up with is finding Peridot herself and dealing with her." said John. "Find out why she did what she did and..."

"Crush her like a damn bug!" said Amethyst clinching her fist.

"...force her to help us." said John ignoring the purple gem. "It's not going to be easy, but it's better then just running in there and getting ourselves killed in the process."

"Maybe. I just want to know why she..." Before Greg could finish his sentence, an alarm sounded. All three of them looked at each other before going back to the main controls. The voice overhead was saying something, but none of them could understand it.

"What's it saying?" asked Greg, trying to have himself heard over the sound of the ship's alarm.

"I don't know!" said John as the ship began vibrating and rocking.

"I think it's saying something about the engine or battery or something!" said Amethyst trying to stabilize the ship. "Other then that, how the hell should I know? I don't speak this language very well!"

The ship started spiraling down on a nearby planet, terrifying the three of them. "We're going to die!"

"Wait! Escape pods!" said Amethyst and she took off running for the door with Greg and John right behind her. Amethyst racked through her memories, trying to remember where they were. It had been the first room they fixed up. She suddenly remembered and made for the room. After all three shoved themselves inside, they made for the planet.

The older gem groaned in disappointment as they watched the ship they worked so hard on come apart and also scattered their supplies all over the were the first to land followed by the hand shaped ship. Most of it exploded, taking most of what they brought with it. After climbing out, although they were happy none of them had gotten hurt in the process, all of them knew that the ship was in an impossible state of repair and it would take them much longer this time to get it running.

"We were so close!" Amethyst kicked a nearby rock. "What the hell went wrong?"

"There's no way we're getting this thing up again." said Greg. "It'd take ages and we don't have any extra parts.

"And everything is gone."

"We should try setting up and camp and clearing our heads." said John looking at the landscape. They had landed in a large clear area and surrounding them was a vast forest with who knows what in it. "There isn't much we can do at this point."

The three then attempted to make shelter for themselves. It had been a miracle that they were able to get it up and running. Now it was going to take an even bigger one to get off the planet.


End file.
